


Tomorrow by Way of Today

by Schweigsamkeit



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bigotry & Prejudice, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Chess, Drunk Charles, Erik has Issues, Friends of Humanity, Human!Charles, Language Barrier, M/M, Moira is a Cool Friend, Mutant Hate, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Past Violence, Poor Erik, Slow Build, Teeny-Tiny Chapters, the FoH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweigsamkeit/pseuds/Schweigsamkeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles shows Erik how to heal. Erik shows Charles how to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also write prose, poetry, and fiction on WordPress, check it out here: https://zauberary.wordpress.com/
> 
>  
> 
> If it scares you, it might be a good thing to try.  
> -Seth Godin

The first time Charles meets Erik, he can tell immediately that he is a mutant.  
  
It's not  _blatantly_  obvious...there are no wings or horns or scaly green skin, but the way his eyes gleam silver under the fluorescent lights in the hall...well, he's different. And the way he moves, it's a bit too smooth; it aches of politically controversial genetics.  
  
Charles doesn't want to be rude, but he also doesn't really know how to act...after all, he's never actually met a mutant before. Not personally. This isn't a clerk with a bifurcated tongue at the corner gas station, who he'll never see again. This is his  _neighbor_.  
  
So Charles chews on the idea for a good eight hours at work that day, and decides he'll be as open-minded and welcoming as possible to this interesting new person. He's fairly certain he won't mind the man's mutation, whatever it is, so long as it is quiet and doesn't involve flames or explosions.  
  
That evening he comes upon Erik as the other man is unlocking the front door of their building. Erik turns when he hears Charles coming up the steps, and Charles offers him a perfunctory smile.  
  
"Hello," he says, as the door falls open.  
  
"Hello," Erik responds, and holds the door for him. There is a faint greeting smile but it doesn't look comfortable on the man's face, and he doesn't look comfortable having put it there.  
  
Charles turns to lock the door behind them, but the key won't turn...it's already locked.  _He's done something,_  Charles thinks, and immediately starts to puzzle at what it was.  
  
Until he turns around and finds Erik staring intently at him with those silver eyes, as if he knows exactly what's just gone through Charles' mind and is daring him to ask a question. It makes Xavier feel cornered, and guilty.  
  
He breaks the awkward silence by holding out a hand. "Charles Xavier, nice to meet you."  
  
Erik's eyes flick down to examine Charles' hand, but the tension is not broken until he shakes it in return. His grip is cool, dry, and firm. "Nice to meet you. I’m Erik Lehnsherr."  
  
His accent is something heavy and European; it tries to land squarely on every letter, and it swaps the vowels around like cards. Charles can't identify it off the top of his head, and as they start up the stairs he asks, "That's an interesting accent. Where are you from?"  
  
"Germany." And there doesn't seem to be anything else forthcoming, but after a few seconds Lehnsherr asks, "And you? Your…accent sounds British."  
  
"Yes, I am indeed British,” Charles admits, glancing over with a smile, “although I've lived in the States since university." He gestures at the stairs and after a moment Erik begins to lead the way up to the second floor. "It's rather nice to find someone else from the other side of the pond," the Brit says to Lehnsherr’s back.  
  
Erik turns and nods down at him but Charles isn't sure whether he agrees or if that's just a polite gesture. In any case he offers no response, so Charles tries again. "How did you get so far from home?"  
  
Erik glances at Charles, and Xavier gets the distinct impression that he's being laughed at. After a moment the other man says, "I have flown."  
  
Charles doesn’t have anything to say to that, but he can't help but laugh, partially at the joke, partially in surprise at the butchered grammar. Erik adopts a wry grin with one corner of his mouth and a rush of endorphins bloom in the pit of Charles' stomach.  
  
They have reached the top of the stairs and it is time to part ways, so Charles turns away and says over his shoulder, "Welcome to the building, Erik."  
  
When Erik says nothing, Charles glances over to find the man standing in his already-open door, looking back at him with those silver eyes. "Thank you," Lensherr says politely, nods, and disappears into his apartment.  
  
Charles smiles to himself as he opens his own door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they meet, Charles is feeling rather miserable.  
  
He's left his key at work, and since it's on a keyring with his work card he can't get into the building after hours to retrieve it. He's called the landlord but it sounds like it will be some time before the man the owner has sent will actually arrive to unlock the door.  
  
He's sitting outside his apartment playing games on his almost-dead phone when Erik comes up the stairs and frowns quizzically at him. Charles looks up balefully and says, "Forgot my key."  
  
The mutant nods after a moment and glances at Charles' door, his gaze sharp and almost calculating. Then he goes to his own door and unlocks it. Charles looks jealously on, but then Erik glances over at him and asks deliberately, "Would you like to wait in my flat?"  
  
Charles practically leaps to his feet. "Well if it's not too much trouble..."  
  
It's not. The German is holding the door for him. He stuffs his phone into his pocket and hurries over.  
  
Inside, Erik's apartment is sparse and clean. There is a stack of freshly unpacked boxes in one corner, but other than that there is no evidence of a recent relocation. The furniture is mismatched and clearly thrift store quality, but everything is dust-free and arranged as though it isn't going to move anytime soon. There is very little out of place, and stains on the coffee and end tables are covered by coasters and a small metal statue of a phoenix. The latter is fancy enough to be out of place and Charles wonders briefly about it.  
  
The Brit glances around as Erik sets his load of groceries in the kitchen. "This is quite nice," Charles compliments, "did you bring it all with you from Germany?"  
  
"No," Erik says, "only a few things."  
  
Charles spots a chessboard in the corner; it's on a sort of pedestal in a place of honor, arranged so exactly that Charles is sure it hasn't been played since its arrival. "Do you play chess?" he asks hopefully.  
  
Erik emerges from the kitchen and pauses in the doorway, looking between Charles and the table where the game is set. “ _Schach?_ ”

Charles just glances down at the board again. “Chess?”

Erik seems to take this as a confirmation. “Yes, I play chess. Do you play too?"  
  
"Yes. Although not for a good while. Would you like to?"  
  
In response Lehnsherr goes over and picks up the chessboard, carefully carrying it over to the coffee table. He moves the phoenix statue out of the way and asks, "Black or white?"  
  
"Black, please." They settle into their respective places and begin.  
  
"I used to play this with my dad," Charles says. "My mum was never very interested, though."  
  
Erik nods, shifts a pawn, and makes a noise of understanding.  
  
"My stepfather has the old chessboard, now," Charles says wistfully. "Unfortunately he and mum were on such bad terms that he wouldn't let me take it."

“It was your…stepfather’s board?” Erik asks.

“No, it was my dad’s, I think,” Charles says.

Erik frowns, mildly. It seems all of his expressions are mild, as though everything he appears to feel never really reaches his heart. "He sounds not very friendly," Erik says. "Cheap, or?"  
  
"Well he was very good at business...but no, not friendly." Charles takes a pawn, slowly. "I think he only ever liked mum for her money."  
  
Erik nods his acknowledgement but says nothing in response. Charles finds himself unwilling to break the silence, which is soft and absolute. It is getting darker outside, if it ever can be said that the night really darkens in New York, and the sunset refracting through the clouds is brilliant.  
  
Eventually the game is finished. With a flourish, Charles moves his castle into place and falls back onto the couch, smiling. "Check mate! I'm not quite so rusty as I thought." Then he looks up and meets Erik's eyes, and it's as though the other man is trying to mentally predict the human's trajectory. Charles can't seem to move out from under that ice cold gaze. "Erik?"  
  
The mutant sits up sharply and braces his arms on his knees, and the tension is gone. "Do you think your flat is open?" he asks.  
  
Charles hadn't even thought about that since they'd started playing, he'd been so absorbed. "Oh! I forgot all about it. Yes, why don't I go check?" He gets up to leave, Erik standing as well and following him to the door.  
  
The apartment is indeed unlocked when Charles tries the door. He thanks Erik for the game and goes in to start dinner and call the landlord.  
  
The man sounds annoyed when Charles thanks him for unlocking his door. "It wasn't me," the man says. "Make sure Lehnsherr hasn't screwed the lock up."  
  
Charles blinks. "Lehnsherr? He hasn't touched it."  
  
There's a pause, and then Darren's voice is coming over the line again, even more irritated than before. "Right. Nevermind, Chuck. Have a good night."  
  
Charles hangs up and just stands there for a moment, frowning to himself. It is only a moment before he registers what exactly Darren had meant, that the man thinks Erik has  _done something_  to his door. Charles  _hmm_ 's to himself and gets some microwave ravioli out of the cupboard.  
  
So, Erik can unlock doors. As he eats his ravioli, Charles wonders if that's the full extent of his power, or just one of its applications. This new clue, far from easing Charles' curiosity, has only increased it exponentially.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Charles runs into Erik, the mutant is out front smoking a cigarette and the human has just got back from the grocery store. Charles' arms are full of bags and he can hardly walk straight with all the weight.  
  
Erik takes one look at him and says good-naturedly, "The door is open. You can go in."  
  
"Is it?" Charles asks in what he thinks is a sly, confiding tone. Surely Erik will admit to his tampering now and they can have a discussion about it and Charles will get to know what Erik's mutation actually is.  
  
But Erik just gives him a confused look and says, "Yes, it is…is it right?"  
  
Charles pauses. “Is what right?”

“What I say. Is it right?”

Xavier blinks, not thinking along those lines at all. “Er…sorry, yes, yes.” He leans against the door, which was apparently unlocked but not open, per say. “But, ahem, it’s ‘was it right’, not, ‘is it right’. I mean, if you’re asking, that is. I don’t mean to be rude.”

“Achso,” Erik acknowledges, nodding to himself. “Thank you. English was not really my best subject, when I learn it.”

Charles backs his way through the door. “Oh, well I understood you quite well, so I wouldn’t worry over it too much.”

Erik quirks a smile and turns back around…but not, Charles is sure, before seeing the Brit’s returning 500-watt grin. Xavier shuts the door behind himself as fast as possible and trudges his way up the stairs, shaking his head at the heartsickness that has engulfed his ability to act like a regular human being.  
  
Outside, the German leans back against the wall of the apartment complex and lets out a long, slow sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Silvana, who commented first!


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth or fifth time Charles runs into Erik — he can't really remember at this point — Erik is having what sounds like a rather unpleasant conversation with someone in sharp-edged German. Charles would be willing to ignore this in favor of minding his own business, but as he reaches the top of the stairs Erik snarls, "Dann bleib bei ihm, Mama! Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du dir nicht selbst helfen willst!  _Gute Nacht!_ " and hangs up the phone. He looks about ready to slam it down on the banister, but at the last moment heaves an angry sigh and shoves it into his pocket instead.

Charles pauses before going into his apartment. "Hello Erik, are you all right?" he asks.  
  
Erik takes a deep breath and glances at his neighbor. "Yes, I'm good." he says firmly.  
  
"Er...would you like to come in for a bit? I'm just making tea." He pauses and then adds, "We might play chess, if you’d like."  
  
Erik stands up straight from bracing himself on the banister. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs; it seems he is gathering himself. Then he flashes an unconvincing smile and says, "Okay. I will get the chess."  
  
Charles nods and turns towards his own apartment. "I'll keep the door open, then."  
  
The first game they play is short and maybe a bit flippant. Erik does not think his moves through and loses, but Charles tries to keep up with his fast pace and does not come out completely unscathed. They are about halfway through the second round when the kettle begins to scream, and when Charles returns with two full cups he is sure Erik has taken one of his pieces off the board.  
  
Charles eyes Erik suspiciously and asks, "What have you done?"  
  
Erik shrugs. "Do you think that I did something?"  
  
"Well, it certainly looks that way.” He comes and takes a seat, still giving Lehnsherr the stink eye, but in the end decides to let it go. “Whose turn is it?"  
  
"Your turn." Then Lensherr sits back and says, with a gleam in his eye, "That is what I did. My turn. I would not touch your…things." He gestures at the pieces.  
  
Charles lets out a chuckle. “Next time I get up I’ll have to tie your hands behind your back.”  
  
Erik just snorts in response and reminds him, "Your turn."  
  
But at the end of it all, Charles is glad Erik cheated. It broke the tension between them. Charles would like to think it means they can be proper friends now, and not just neighbors who have spoken a few times in passing.  
  
But he's still curious about the mysterious mutation. Erik has not been forthcoming. Charles does intend to get there, however, and sooner rather than later if he can manage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Thanks to the awesome Tanya, this is _definitely_ what Erik was snarling:
> 
> "Then stay with him, Mama! I can't help you if you won't help yourself! _Good night!_ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the world would be a much better place if there were no guns. Then we could finally focus on the important things, like sword fighting, and how to kill a man with one punch.

After they've known each other for about a month and a half, Charles comes over to Erik's to invite him back for tea and chess and gets a nasty surprise. This is their routine, with little deviation; but today when Erik opens the door, Charles is shocked speechless.  
  
Lehnsherr has been in a fight. He has a split lip and bruises on his right cheek and eyebrow. His hands are in his pockets but Charles bets he'd see raw knuckles if his friend were to take them out.  
  
"Oh my god!" Charles finally exclaims, feeling anger rising like a slow tide up his spine. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"  
  
Erik shakes his head. "Nothing."  
  
"You bloody idiot, you've been beaten black and blue! When did this happen? You were perfectly fine yesterday!"  
  
"Charles..." Erik runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Can we play chess, please?"  
  
Charles frowns at his neighbor and folds his arms over his chest. "At the very least, tell me who it was."  
  
"I think you don't know him." Erik won't meet Charles' eyes. "He comes to smoke, sometimes. I also don't know him."  
  
"Well, why did he do it? Did he not like your brand of cigarettes? Was he just feeling a bit out of sorts today?"  
  
Erik snorts, smirks with the right half of his mouth. "No, no, Charles... I have hit him first."  
  
Charles stares. " _Why?_ "  
  
"He said something which I didn’t like."  
  
Charles sighs. "You really are one of the most irritatingly secretive people I've ever met, you know."  
  
Erik nods curtly, the way that he does when he probably hasn’t understood every word that’s been said to him. "Chess?"  
  
The human nods, even though he's still not happy with the situation. "Chess."  
  
At the very least, he can count on the game putting Erik at ease.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know the guy on the other side of the world, love him anyway because he's just like you. He has the same dreams, the same hopes and fears. It's one world, pal. We're all neighbors.  
> -Frank Sinatra

It is three months after their first meeting when Charles finally sees Erik do something with his powers. When he thinks about it later, it comes to mind that he's had sex with people sooner than three months into knowing them...and, he realizes, Erik still hasn't told him what his actual ability is.  
  
It's not even that big of a thing, although it is for Charles because it is so distinctly _weird._  On his way out he just happens to catch Lensherr at the top of the stairs as the German is pulling his bike up to the landing. Charles is already halfway down the stairs before he realizes that _Erik wasn't using his hands._  
  
He stops and almost runs back upstairs to check if he really saw what he thinks he did, but then he realizes that going back up only to stare might be considered rude. So he just shakes his head in disbelief and heads out for his after-work run. As he exercises, he's again trying to decide how he's going to handle Erik's...mutantness. He had thought he would simply be as friendly as possible, but for some reason seeing Erik use his power changes things, and he's not as comfortable with the idea of a mutant neighbor as he was before.  
  
Still, Erik is his friend now, and he can't ignore certain other feelings he's been mulling over on and off for the past three months. Charles isn't yet sure if Lensherr's genetics change how he feels, but he can't pretend that he hasn't felt anything in the first place just to make it easier to write the man off.  
  
He can't sort it all out in his mind, not in one afternoon. He thinks sleeping on it and letting his subconscious work through the knot of emotions might be best. So he puts it out of his mind and begins to jog home. He will play chess with Erik tonight, just like they always do, and then he will have the rest of the evening to relax and not think about mutants or relationships or anything else.  
  
Once he gets back, though, Erik is outside with a cigarette, looking like he is a million miles away. Charles stops before going upstairs, attention caught by the expression on the German's face.  
  
"Are you all right?" the human asks.  
  
Erik glances up at him, eyes keen despite their glazed look just two seconds before. "Yes, yes," he says quickly, shaking his head to dismiss Charles' concern.  
  
"Are you sure?" Charles presses. "You don't look all right."  
  
Erik looks down at the cigarette between his fingers. "My mother," he explains, "she wants to come here." He glances over at Charles and smirks cynically. "But I can't help her. She hasn't got work. You know? I don't have enough money."  
  
Charles nods but doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what Erik needs to hear from him yet.  
  
"But, I think that she should come. She...men...she chooses bad men. You know. She is better with me."  
  
"Because you can protect her?"  
  
"Because she can leave them. Live by me, and not by them. And because, I will know she is okay...yes, maybe so I can protect her."  
  
Charles looks down at his shoes. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Erik eyes him keenly, that calculating look on his face which he gets when he's trying to read Charles' mind. Sometimes Charles wonders if he can. Today, though, he looks up and meets Erik's eyes with a small smile. His inhibitions from before are forgotten...if Lensherr needs his help, then he will offer it to him.  
  
Erik finally breaks eye contact. "Thank you, Charles," he says quietly. Then, crushing his cigarette butt under the ball of his foot, he asks, "Chess?"  
  
Charles nods. "Chess."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for you all before I go camping :)

“She doesn't speak English," Erik tells Charles.  
  
They are in Central Park, eating some gyros and taking a break from chess. The weather is gorgeous and the days are long enough for them to enjoy the sun after work, which is the main reason for the change of pace.  
  
Charles keeps having to stop himself from grinning like an idiot, though. This feels an awful lot like a date to him.  
  
"None at all?" he asks Erik, in response to the mutant's comment.  
  
"Well, some. She speaks some." Erik shrugs. "But not a lot. Hello, goodbye, thank you, where's the bathroom. Like that."  
  
Charles takes a bite of his gyro. "I'm sure she'll learn. They say immersion is the best method." Erik doesn't say anything, so Charles goes on to ask, "Why did you come to America, anyway?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Erik doesn't immediately respond, head tilted up to the sky. He lets his chin fall after a moment and looks around at all the people in Central Park with them...jogging, walking, sitting on the grass. Laughing and gossiping.  
  
Charles lets him have his silence, appreciating his nearness. The human was never able to create comfortable silences like this and he appreciates Erik's ability to do so.  
  
Finally Lensherr speaks...quietly, but after the lull in conversation the words are perfectly clear. "Do you know what I am?" he asks.  
  
Charles frowns for a moment, then realizes what Erik means. "A mutant?" he asks quietly, peeking at the man.  
  
"Yes." Erik looks down, away, anywhere but at Charles. "People can always see what I am. I don't know how they do that." He pauses. "In Germany there was a group called the MSD, the  _Menschliche Sicherheitsvereinigung Deutschland_...it was for protecting people against mutants. They had near my house, an office. I must go by the office every day, to work. The MSD was not bad, but people from other places come to that building. They... _r_ _eden_ , they speak, about mutants, in front of the building. I must still go by them. Do you understand?"  
  
Charles nods, not liking where this is going.  
  
"One day I go by them and they see me. They ask me what I think, what is wrong about mutants. I say, I don't think on any mutants, and I am late for work. They say I must think more on mutants, I must pay attention. They won't let me go. I walk away and one man follows me, he talks more..." Erik frowns at the memory, licking his lips. His shoulders are scrunched up around his neck, his hands bracing against his knees, and he hasn't looked at Charles since he started this story.  
  
Charles wants to help him, tell him it's okay, but he doesn't know what to say or what the man will allow. So he remains silent.  
  
"I want to leave, so much. I..." he pauses and glances at Charles, only for a moment. "I can...what I do, I..." he runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Scheiße, man, ich kann Metall zu steuern...ah..."  
  
"Metal?" Charles asks. "You can do things with metal?"  
  
Erik nods, glancing at Charles again. Some of the tension has leaked out of him, but not all. "I hold the bicycle, like—" and he demonstrates the reaching, the holding, "—I don't want to do this, but I had wanted to leave so much, it had happened. The man had seen this happen. He holds me under, and...I don't know the word, but he had made my nose broken."  
  
"He punched you. He attacked you." Charles' tone is low and serious.  
  
"No one had stopped him. Two other people had pulled him up. I go back to my house and call a friend, they drive me to the hospital. Everything was in the news. People had left me mail, some good and bad things. I had flowers, outside the flat. People also write things on the front of the street." Erik sighs. "It was too much. It had happened since a few months. People were outside the building, I can't go to work. So I went to the U.S." He sits up and slumps backwards onto the bench and, as it must have done at the time, all of the tension, the resistance, seems to bleed out of him.  
  
Charles lets the silence hang there, a moment of respect for what Erik has gone through. Then he asks, "But why America? Couldn't you have stayed in Europe? Been closer to your mum?"  
  
Erik shrugs. "There is a university that I like here."  
  
Charles nods. "Ah." His next thought is an unpleasant one, but he spits it out anyway. "Erik, you know America has an organization like the MSD, don't you? The FoH?"  
  
Erik glares off into the space ahead of them. "I don't care," he says sharply. "FoH is everywhere. MSD is everywhere. I want to go to the university. I just like they don't know me here."  
  
"Okay. I was just making sure." Charles glances at Erik and notes the man's resumed tension, the deep frown on his face. "Erik...I'm glad you came to New York."  
  
Erik instantly derails from his anxiety and looks Charles straight in the eyes, trying to read his mind like he does. Charles looks back at him, pinned by that gaze like a butterfly to a corkboard but unable to look away because he knows that would look like a lie. He isn't lying. He wants Erik to see that, and to trust him. Whatever second thoughts Charles has when he is alone, here with Erik it is different. Here he wants to support his friend, no matter what he is. He knows in his heart that maybe he should be more honest with the German, in case his misgivings outweigh his desire to help at some critical point in the future. But he can't stand the idea of Erik leaving, so he shoves these thoughts down and doesn't look away.  
  
Finally Erik is satisfied. He says, quietly, "Thank you, Charles."  
  
And Charles says, "You're welcome, Erik."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle.  
> -Ian Maclaren

That weekend, Charles' college friend Moira comes to visit from DC. They're going out for drinks for her birthday, and she's staying with him for a few days. They both studied at Harvard together and got to know each other through the psychology department.  
  
Erik isn't around when they first arrive at Charles' apartment, but as they are heading downtown later that night they catch the mutant making his way downstairs as well. Erik is going out to have a smoke and introductions are made on the stairs.  
  
Once they are alone, Moira says, "He seems nice. Where's he from?"  
  
"Germany. I'm not sure what part, though."  
  
"His English is pretty good."  
  
"Oh yes, he's a very good English speaker." Charles bites his tongue a bit too late, and is afraid he's given too much away.  
  
He has. Moira glances at him and asks wryly, "What else is he 'very good' at?"  
  
Charles rolls his eyes. "Nothing, Moira! I'm not dating the man."  
  
"Would you, though?"  
  
"Maybe?" He shoves his hands into his pockets. "It's complicated."  
  
Now Moira is the one rolling her eyes. "It's always complicated, Charles."  
  
"No, I mean it actually _is_ , Moira." He frowns at his shoes. "You can't mention this to him while you're here, but...well, he's a mutant, and—"  
  
"Really? What can he do?"  
  
"No, that's not the _point_." Charles sighs and rubs at the back of his neck. "He was harassed by the German FoH, and beaten up so bad he was in hospital." Charles takes a breath. "I mean, I don't even know how to deal with that! I hardly know how to bring up...mutant... _things_ with him in the first place. But now it's important."  
  
Moira shrugs. "You don't have to _bring them up_ , Charles, you can just mention them. He obviously trusts you, he probably wouldn't mind having someone to talk to."  
  
"But I don't want to accidentally offend him. He plays chess and is interested in politics and doesn't like animals and _does_ like jogging, and...I don't want to screw this up, is all."  
  
Moira smiles. "Just be honest with him. There's no way he'll believe it anyway, if you _never_ have any problems with him being a mutant. I mean, you would have to be the most tolerant person ever, and he'd be able to tell that by now. You'd be, like, some kind of alternative freak." She puts her arm through his, companionably, and leans into him. "Plus, you don't even know if he's gay, do you? You might as well not worry about it until you know you've got something to worry about."  
  
"Well if he isn't, or isn't attracted to me...then I have to think about what it will be like to be neighbors after he says no. _If_ he says no," he corrects himself at Moira's look.  
  
She rolls her eyes. "You worry too much," she tells him. "C'mon, let's get drunk."  
  
And for the next few hours, that's exactly what they do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can never understand one language until you understand at least two.  
> ‒Geoffrey Willans

The next afternoon, Charles is rousted from slumber by a knock at his door. He'd gotten up around nine or ten to take a shower and turn himself back into a normal human being, but afterwards he'd been too tired to even make a cup of tea and so had given in to the inevitable and gone back to sleep. Now he is glad of that decision; he hardly has any hangover left by this point and is just a bit tired, like he has molasses running through his veins. He rolls over onto his feet and tugs on last night's jeans, then goes out and opens the door.  
  
It is Erik standing on the other side. The mutant smirks at his disheveled, shirtless, and now blushing neighbor, clearly aware of just how late Charles had been out the night before. "Good afternoon, Charles."  
  
"Er, hello...what time is it, exactly?" The human scratches awkwardly at one ear.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Ugh, are you serious?"  
  
"Yes." Another smirk.  
  
"Well, you'll certainly trounce me today, my friend." Charles glances back into the apartment, then jerks his head in that direction and says, "Moira is still here, do you mind if we play in your flat?"  
  
Erik cocks his head. "Do you not want to play today?"  
  
Charles rubs at his eyes. "No, I'll play. I've got to get out of bed sometime."  
  
"We can go again to the park."  
  
Charles thinks about that one for barely a moment. "Okay. I might fall asleep on the table if we stay here."  
  
He dodges back inside, pulls on a shirt, grabs his keys and wallet, writes Moira a note, and then heads out with Erik.  
  
The weather that day is actually not very pleasant. The clouds and the humidity make it hot and stuffy and hold the stink of the city in. The two men don't wander for long before they decide to stop for lunch...a decision which is also a direct result of Charles' copious whining about not having had breakfast. Charles chooses the place, possibly because Erik just doesn't say anything when he veers into the nearest non-white-tablecloth establishment he sees.  
  
It's a little diner, crowded for its size, and Charles instantly decides that he likes it. He's surprisingly never been here before, but then he does try not to eat out unless he's been invited by friends and it's certified cheap, so maybe he shouldn't be surprised at all.  
  
The waiter comes to take their drinks, and when Charles gestures at him to go first Erik calmly announces, "I will become a beer."  
  
Both Charles and the waiter turn to stare at the mutant, who sits back from them warily. "What?" he asks.  
  
"Er...what kind of beer?" the waiter asks, grimacing slightly in sympathetic embarrassment, and Charles coughs and tries to swallow his laughter.  
  
"Berliner Kindl?" After the looks they just gave him, Erik is wary.  
  
The waiter pauses. "I don't think we have any of that, sir."  
  
"Schöfferhofer Hefeweizen, or...?  
  
"No..." Even if they did serve it, the waiter probably couldn't have extracted a recognizeable label from the authentic European pronunciation. He's uncomfortably apologetic, and glances at Charles helplessly. So does Erik.  
  
"Why don't you try a Fat Tire?" Charles suggests momentarily, still taking deep breaths. Erik is looking at him a bit strangely as a result, but he glances up at the waiter and nods.  
  
"I'll become a Fat Tire too," Charles tells their server, who smiles gratefully at him and hurries off.  
  
And then Charles just smirks at Erik until Erik growls, "What?"  
  
"Can you become any beer you want, or just the German brands?"  
  
Erik shakes his head, looking irritated.  
  
Charles chuckles one last time for finality's sake and points out, " _Become_  in English is  _to turn into_."  
  
Erik eyes him for a second, then says, "To _turn into?_ "  
  
Charles nods. "How have you been here this long and not picked that up?"  
  
Erik sighs and explains, "I don't normally say that."  
  
"Oh, right," Charles says, still smirking. "The look on his face…” He snorts.  
  
When the waiter comes back to take their meal order, Erik again goes first. "I will _have_ this one," he says, pointing it out on the menu.  
  
"And I think I'll become a BLT," Charles says happily.  
  
The waiter smiles. Erik rolls his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in. Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only.  
> -Victor Hugo

They really don't go anywhere else after that, because when they leave the restaurant at three it's even hotter than it was when they went in. Besides that, Erik is meeting a friend tonight for drinks and he doesn't want to be tempted into spending too much money now. Charles is secretly curious about what kind of a friend it is, but of course he doesn't ask...that would be giving too much away.  
  
When they get back to their building, Charles asks Erik if he has time for some tea, which he does.  
  
"Just give me a minute to make sure Moira's decent," Charles tells him, after inviting him into the front hall.  
  
Moira is indeed decent, awake and reading a magazine on the couch with her phone at her side. When Charles comes in she greets him with a smile and a question in her tone when she says, "Hey you."  
  
"Erik, come on in," Charles says as he goes into the kitchen to start the water boiling. Because the apartment is so small, he can still be part of the conversation from over the sink.  
  
"You went to the pubs too?" Erik asks Moira of the night before.  
  
"Yes," Charles teases, "she became a whole _table_ of shots."  
  
Erik just sighs.  
  
"What?" Moira asks, confused.  
  
"I have said the wrong word, today," Erik explains blandly.  
  
"We went out to lunch," Charles clarifies. "He became a beer. The poor waiter didn't have any German brands on tap, though."  
  
"How was lunch?" Moira asks them, ignoring the teasing. That's all she wants to hear about, after all, although she'll probably hear more later when Erik is gone.  
  
"It was good," Erik says. "Better than the park."  
  
"It was rather hot out," Charles adds, "so we stopped in this little place just off Fourth. It wasn't even very expensive."  
  
"Well that's good," Moira says, with the tone of someone who doesn't really care. Then she looks at Erik and asks, "So how are you liking New York?"  
  
The mutant smiles his emotionless smile and says, "It's good here. Different. Very tall buildings."  
  
Moira nods. "That's New York. Have you been yelled at by a cab driver yet? Been to a Jewish deli? Seen Times Square? The Statue of Liberty? The Empire State Building?"  
  
Erik blinks. "What please?"  
  
Moira looks at Charles. "You have a lot to be ashamed of, sir."  
  
He looks askance at her. "What?"  
  
"You have a duty to this man! It's a big city! He can't say he's been to New York until he's seen all the good stuff. What kind of a neighbor are you, Charles?"  
  
"All right, all right." The kettle begins to whistle, so Charles turns away to take care of it. Once he comes back, he asks the mutant, "Are you bored of chess yet, Erik?"  
  
Erik looks a bit like he doesn't know what's just happened. "No," he says plainly.  
  
"Well, according to Moira, I have to show you the city. If you want to, that is." And Charles hopes he does want to, because he still can't tell whether Erik actually likes him or just tolerates having him around.  
  
But Erik replies with, "Okay," and a curt nod, so the human's hopes are bolstered for one more day.  
  
And is it just him, or did Erik smile at him before he nodded his head?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super-short, but there's more coming I promise :)

Moira is leaving New York the next day, so she says goodbye to Erik after they all have their tea. Neither she nor the German are huggers, so their relationship so far culminates in a handshake. Charles looks on with vocal disgust which influences no one.  
  
Once Erik is gone, Moira looks at her friend and says, "He likes you, Charles."  
  
Charles is not so easily convinced...too much of his self-confidence is at risk here. "Oh, and how do you know that?"  
  
"Well, maybe I don't know if he's _romantically_ inclined," she admits, "but he...he follows you, is what I mean. Like he's looking for you when you're not there and he's aware of you when you are." They're playing backgammon, since Moira can't stand a good long game of chess. She has no patience.  
  
"I can't tell at all," Charles says stubbornly, in regards to Erik. "He doesn't ever _say_ anything. I can't even tell when he agrees with me half the time."  
  
Moira shrugs. "Does it matter? He likes your company." She takes one of Charles' pieces. "I don't think agreement is something he's really worried about. Plus, he's not exactly fluent in English...maybe he doesn't talk because he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of you. Because he _likes_ you."  
  
Charles rolls his dice, can't move from the bar, and grumbles, "That is pure speculation."  
  
Moira shrugs. "If that's how you want to think about it...but if you never try, you'll never get anywhere."  
  
Charles doesn't comment on that. Of course she's right, but what she's telling him to do is also easier said than done. And it's not like there's nothing at stake...he could either succeed or fail, and considering all the little successes which succeeding entails, failure is much more likely.  
  
Still. The optimist in Charles' heart is begging for him to give it a shot. He might not succeed, it's true, but the kind of deep connection he's felt building between him and Erik is something he's longing for so painfully that he thinks the reward might be worth the risk. And while his logical side is telling him he's just desperate for a relationship, his emotional side is asking, _so what's wrong with that?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well I'm sorry this took so long. I actually had this chapter done awhile ago and was trying to get it beta'd, but no response. So you shall be treated to bad German! Any corrections are greatly appreciated. And from now on I'll just post, and all y'all smart people will just have to deal with my mistakes XD
> 
> Edit: Corrected again by Tanya. I really hope you keep reading, girl.

Charles is walking home when it hits him: it's the greatest idea he's had all month. It drops into his head like a penny from the Empire State Building and rattles around between his ears until he manages to bring it home.

He knocks on Erik's door, the idea still begging for feedback, nudging him every few seconds. Erik is home in fact, on the phone, and when he opens the door Charles starts bouncing on the balls of his feet. He can't help but be impatient for Lehnsherr to finish his conversation.

Erik doesn't hang up though. He just tells the person on the other end to "Warte mal, bitte," and then raises his eyebrows at Charles.

"I have an idea about the situation with your mother," the human says.

Erik blinks, then gestures to the phone at his ear and invites Charles inside. "Mama, ich spreche jetzt mit dem Nachbar über alles. Ja." He suddenly smiles with more comfortable warmth than Charles has ever seen him display. " _Ja,_ Mama, _er_... Hmpf, vielen Dank." Glancing guiltily at the human, Erik shifts the phone restlessly to the other ear. "Mama, warte mal. Lass mich mit ihm reden." The phone hammers insistently at him, and he makes a face at Charles, one so exaggerated and out of character that the human's face instantly breaks into a grin. "Nur einen Moment, ich versproche dir. Ich schalt dich jetzt auf Lautsprecher."

The German fiddles with the phone for a second, then lays it on the coffee table. "Kannst du mich hören?" he asks.

" _Ja,_ " the phone replies.

"Okay." Erik glances over at Charles. "Err... Yes. So this is my mother." He gestures at the phone. "Mama, dies ist Charles." It sounds more like _Charlts_ after Erik has been speaking German.

"Hello, Charles," the phone says. "I am Edie Lehnsherr, nice to meet you." Her voice is unnaturally textured over the phone, but also seems to have the creaky edges which many women seem to adopt as they age.

Charles glances briefly at Erik, who is smiling with that one quirked corner of his mouth, but it is softer now than it usually is...less cynical. Charles smiles reflexively back.

Xavier says into the phone, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lehnsherr."

Erik says to the phone, "Mama, Charles hat eine Idee, dich in die Staaten zu holen."

"Schön," Edie replies.

"Okay, well I was thinking," Charles begins, "I don't work in the summer. I mean I do, but not nearly as much, on account of the school break. So if you, I mean if your mother, Erik, were to come in the summer, I would be around to help her get settled, find a job, all of that. They even have summer classes at the university if she wanted to learn some English." He pauses and takes a breath. "I mean, of course you two will have to consider it, but if that was when she arrived I would be more than willing to help out. I'm sure I could even get her a discount on classes, and maybe even a job at the university. Nothing huge. But, well...what do you think?"

He waits while Erik frowns down at his hands, thinking it over, and then at Edie's insistence translates everything for her. The two of them are quiet for a few heartbeats until Edie says, "Er ist ein guter Mann, Erik. Du hast guten Geschmack." It sounds quiet and confidential, even though Charles can't understand her anyway. But it also sounds pleased, even proud.

" _Mama,_ " Erik sighs, then tells Charles, "You can't do everything. It's too much."

Charles shakes his head. "It's really no trouble," he deflects. "If you want to help out, we can split the cab fare to NYU. Or something."

Erik stares at him, trying to read his mind. He translates for Edie as an afterthought.

"Of course all of the details might not work out. Getting a visa, travel reservations..." Charles is babbling, but he can't bear being silent. It feels as though his amazing idea is crashing and burning in Erik's silent silver eyes. "I just thought it might help if I could be there, to smooth things over. Even if it won't be easy either way. But I really want to—"

"Charles, please." Erik stops him, still eyeing him like he is some other species...which he actually is, all things considered. "I must think. But thank you, Charles. Thank you."

"Yes, well, it's really no trouble...I mean, I'd really like to help you two." He stands and steps away from the coffee table. "I'll let you get on with it, but don't hesitate to ask for help. I mean it." And then Charles flashes a smile and dodges out of the apartment.

Erik stares after him, until his mother calls out, "Erik? Bist du da?"

"Ja, Mama..." the mutant is speechless. He doesn't really know what to do with Charles' offer. "Ich verstehe nicht."

"Nein? Es ist voll offensichtlicht, siehst du es nicht?"

Erik frowns at the phone. " _Was?_ "

"Oh, Erik." He can practically hear her shaking her head. "Alles gut. Und seine Idee ist schon gut. Können wir das machen?"

"Ich weiß nicht." Erik rubs at his face. "Aber...wir können es versuchen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Warte mal, bitte: Wait a second, please.
> 
> Mama, ich spreche jetzt...: Mom, I'm talking with the neighbor now about everything. Yes. Yes, mom, him... Agh, thanks so much. Mom, hold on. Let me talk to him. Just a sec, I promise. I'm putting you on speakerphone now.
> 
> Kannst du mich hören?: Can you hear me?
> 
> Nett dich kennenzulernen: Nice to meet you (obviously)
> 
> Mama, Charles hat eine Idee, dich in die Staaten zu holen: Mom, Charles has an idea about getting you to the States.
> 
> Er ist ein guter Mann, Erik. Du hast guten Geschmack: He's a good man, Erik. You have good taste.
> 
> Erik? Bist du da?: Erik? Are you there?
> 
> Ich verstehe nicht: I don't understand.
> 
> Nein? Es ist voll offensichtlicht, siehst du es nicht?: No? It's completely obvious, don't you see?
> 
> Was?: What?
> 
> Alles ist gut...: Everything's good. And his idea is also good. Can we do it?
> 
> Weiß ich nicht...: I don't know. But...we can try.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You never realize how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have.  
> -Bob Marley

Ever since Moira left, Charles thinks, he's had no peace.  
  
Before she came, the Erik Problem was something on the periphery, a nice dream that Charles liked to think about occasionally...even though it kind of hurt. Now, though, it's on his mind whenever he sees Erik, or is in a place that reminds him of Erik, or thinks about things pertaining to Erik.  
  
In other words, _all the time_.  
  
In response to what Charles swears to himself must be obvious flirting behavior on his part, Erik doesn't really react. He's quiet and receptive as always, but not overly demonstrative of his feelings about...well, anything. Charles is happy that Erik is being nice to him, but he can't tell what the hell is going on, either. Should he ask him out? Should he just stick to being friends? Who could say?  
  
The conflict is eating Charles up inside. He just needs to make a freaking _decision_. He's never been too great at doing that, he realizes...it seems inaction is the best action for him, no matter what.  
  
Of course doing nothing is a decision, too. Charles' brain won't let him forget that little tidbit, either.  
  
Eventually, though, he can't stand it anymore.  
  
One night as his cab is pulling up to the apartment building, Charles sees Erik outside smoking a cigarette. It's nothing special, really, but the other man is fiddling with his phone and Charles suddenly gets jealous. What is he waiting around for? Erik is already leaving him behind! All of the human's doubts jump into the front seat within five or six seconds, but that sharp fear that he's already been replaced...well, it's strong enough to make Charles ignore them.  
  
At least, it is until he gets out of the cab. Then Erik looks up and tilts his head back in recognition, and somehow this is enough to make Charles _cower_. There are so many reasons not to do this and he can see them all in those odd gray eyes.  
  
But Charles smiles at Erik and forcibly straightens his back. He is no coward. He's thought about this for long enough. He knows what he's risking. Now is the time to act.  
  
"Hello, Erik," he says politely.  
  
"Hello, Charles," Erik replies, raising an eyebrow at the formality. They haven't bothered with formalities in weeks.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm good." The mutant cocks his head. "Thank you?"  
  
"You're welcome," Charles replies, before he can realize that this response isn't really appropriate. "Er...Erik."  
  
Erik pockets his phone. "Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Charles swallows. "What, do you think...of me? Like...well, what do you think of me?" God, that sounds _awful._  
  
Erik frowns a bit, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Of you? What do I think?"  
  
"Yes." It's already started, he can't stop now.  
  
"I don't understand. What are you saying?"  
  
"I mean," Charles stares down at his feet, or up past Erik's shoulders. "Well, what do you _think_ of me?" At Erik's continuing look of confusion, Charles adds, "Do you like me? As a person?"  
  
Erik shrugs. "Na ja, I like you. Why?"  
  
Charles takes a breath, then finally meets Erik's eyes. "Do you, perhaps, like me enough to go out to coffee with me?"  
  
Erik blinks and takes another drag of his cigarette, but he doesn't break eye contact with Charles. Charles, who may start hyperventilating as soon as he is alone. _My_ God _, what is the man waiting for?_ The silence seems to go on forever.  
  
"But you don't like coffee."  
  
"Yes, well..." Charles shrugs, "They serve tea, too."  
  
Erik's mouth tilts up at the corner, as he shifts his weight and fiddles with the cigarette between his fingers. "Okay. Coffee."  
  
Charles smiles, just enough to be polite and _not_ creepily ecstatic. "Okay...when would you want to?"  
  
"Tomorrow after work."  
  
"Okay! Good. Yes." Charles nods and turns towards the stairs. "Well, I'll be upstairs then, reading a book. See you later."  
  
"Goodbye." After Charles flees, Erik remains outside for a few moments, slowly letting the warmth in his stomach dissipate throughout his entire body. He doesn't bother with a second cigarette, just leans back against the brick wall behind him and stares blandly out at the world rushing by in front of him.  
  
There's no hurry, he thinks to himself. Tomorrow will come. They might even play chess later.  
  
Meanwhile, Charles can't stop grinning upstairs. And he might be dancing a little, but it's not like he'll ever have to admit it.


End file.
